Darkness Overcomes
by crayola-writer
Summary: Kitty is a new employee at Torchwood. On mission one day they are confornted with dark magic. When they get back to the hub she begins to act strange. Scary strange. After a suicide attempt things go even further down hill. Can Jack save her and stop this
1. The Raven

Jack smiled as he looked out over the hub. His team were all gathered around Ianto, egar to get their coffee.

"Hey" came a voice beside him, he looked over and saw Martha smiling at him. She handed the captain the mug she held in her hand, "Ianto sent this."

He took a sip of the drink and closed his eyes in pure bliss. "So how's Kitty doing?"

Kitty was Marhtas' new assistant who had only been working for Torchwood for a month now.

The woman nodded and took a long drink of coffee, "Really good. She's brilliant, percise, but-" Jack raised his eyebrows, buts were never good. "She's just so... Kitty is just so quiet sometimes now." martha said. AS if on que, the redhead looked up and waved.

"Seems fine to me." Jack said waving back. He'd noticed the limit in her conversation lately also.

"Yeah, i guess you're right." she sounded defeated. "Well" the doctor streched like a cat, "I've got work to do." Martha gave him a friendly pat on the back before heading back downstairs.

Despite kittys' new found shyness everyone looked happy. Gwen sat at her dest texting Rhys, Ianto was writing in his journal, Mickey chatted with Davyn about something exciting because both their faces were alight with smiles. A notice came onto the screen of on of the smaller monitors that occupied Davyns' desk. He was no Toshiko, but he was in close second.

"'Ay boss? Uh, a spike in rift activties out towards the airport. WAIT! oh my gawd." the yound mans jaw dropped. He typed quickly each fingerstroke was a loud *clikclak* and to the older man it sounded like a machine gun going off.

"What is it, Davyn?" Jack asked standing behinde him, the man pulled up video and displayed it on the main screen so everyone could see. A girl stood in the middle of the runway with her hands raised to the overcast sky, a purple mist swirled around her.

"Gwen, Mickey, Kitty, Lets go!" Gwen and Micky grabbed their earpecies and gunds from their desks while Kitty dashed to get her mediacal bag. She met them in the van and had just enough time to hop in the back with mickey and get the door halfway shut before Jack sped off to the airport.

Jack pulled to a screeching halt about fiftey feet behinde the girl. "I want Mickey on my left, Gwen to my right, and Kitty to my back." Each nodded and exited the vehicle. "Got anything for me Yan?" Jack asked gently touching his earpeice.

"Yessir. Her name is Lilly Scott. She and her parents were waiting on a relatives plane to land when she stared to have a seizure. From the video it looks like a huge energy wave emitted from her and broke the windows. Thats how she got out there."

"Thanks Yan. You guys got that?"

"Yep."

"Yeah, Jack" chimmed the two older operatives.

"Kitty?" Answer me, Kathleen Molly." Jack urgently said. The purple mist was getting thicker and he could hear a haunting voice from within it. He could barely see a foot infront of him.

"JACK!!" Mickey yelled.

"YEAH!" he yelled back, but before he could get a reply their was a gunshot. The mist almost instantly turned and inky black then dissapered. Lilly hung there, hovering about 10 feet above the runway. "Lilly?" Jack called up to her, he took a few steeps forwards. Mickey put his gun back in its holster and did as the captain, his eyes never leaving the girl. Gwen stayed where she was but relaxed her stance a bit, her stare danced from Jack to Lilly, Lilly to Mickey, and back again.

Lilly tilted her head back as if to utter a scream. Instead a long stream of the mist snaked its way out and quickly turned into a large raven. The girl managed a gasp as if she'd been holding her breath before dropping. Mickey dashed forward and was able to catch her just in time.

There was a second gunshot and the bird spiraled head first into the black top. They all looked over at the young medic. She had dropped to her hands and knees and almost 20 feet away Gwen could hear her ragged breathing. She sprinted over to her, "Kitty? Are you alright?" The girl nodded getting up to her feet and grabbed the black doctors bag beside her. She limped over to where the two guys had the girl layed on the ground.

"She seems stable. I'll know more once she's at the hub though." Kitty said placing various instruments back in the bag. Jack helped Mickey lift the girl and carry her back to the SUV.

"Is it... dead?" Gwen asked looking down at the raven. Kitty shrugged and placed it in a small body bag. It twitched and both girls shrieked.

"I dont think so."


	2. Dont let them get me

Back at the hub kitty had gone straight down to the holding chambers while Lilly was taken to Martha. The girl was awake and very confused. She answered all of the doctors questions though and didnt protest to any of the test she asked to run.

"Sir?" asked Ianto tapping Jack on the shoulder.

"Hmmm?" he said turning around. Ianto had a very old, very dusty book open. He pointed to a picture of a lady with swirling mist around her.

"Does the necklace look familiar?" he asked

"Thats the one Lilly's wearing." the captain obsereved, "But what is a 16 year old doing with a ... whatever that is?"

The yound welshman shook his head, "I dont know. Its supposed to be locked away in Russia."

"I'll ask." Both the men jumped at hearing the hoarse voice from behinde them. Kitty stood there, looking as perfect as ever. Though maybe a bit dishelved and worn. Jack couldnt really place it but it wasent their kitty. This girl was an empty shell speaking. Ianto noticed this too and involunterily took a step closer to his boss.

"Yan, why dont you go ask. Kitty, can i speak to you up in my office?" The welshman nodded and quickly turned to go, he was caught off gaurd by Jacks' hand that ran up his arm. By the look in his blue eyes it meant Ianto was going to hear about it tonight. He curtley nodded and walked away. Someting felt wrong.

Kitty followed the man up to his office, sat when he motioned to a chair, and waited for him to speak. "Is something wrong? You've been awful quiet and," he stopped unsure this had anything to do with anything. "You shot that bird this morning. Why?" Her back stiffened and her hands played with the hem of her shirt.

"It came out of her throat! Ah-and in the mist! Did you not hear them?! Didnt you feel their cold hands, tiny little hands!" Kitty frantictly said her voice growing in pitch.

"Who? Who was in the mist?" Sure Jack had heard a chanting but it had been Lillys' voice. He certainly didnt feel anything.

"The children! That _thing._" she hissed, "I've seen it before. It.. when i was in the orphanage in Russia." She took in a deep breath " I was six. We had been playing in the yard when an old woman walked by and handed Anna a necklace. That morning i was the only one left. I only have memories i can half remember, and this." Kitty stood and un buttoned her shirt. The outline of the cut was red as if it'd been bleeding. It looked as if some bird had been trying to claw its way in, or out.

"They girls! They were trying to get me! 'Kitka, kittty! Its not so bad here. The snow is red, your favorite." She was sobbing as the words painfully tumbled out. Jack sprang from his desk and wrapped comforting arms around the shaking girl. Her sudden lack of movement was cause for concern. He held Kitty out at arms length. She held a pocket knife under her chin. "Dont let them get me, Jack." she whispered before the blade pressed over the pale skin.

"MARTHA!!" Jack yelled rushing downstairs, "Kitty! She cut her throat!" The woman jumped from her chair so fast she fell. Martha stuffed her pockets with anything deemed helpful. Stethascope, gauze, tape, and followed him back up.

The wound was deep and blood gushed from it. The senior doctor fretted about applying pressure and trying to keep pulse in check. "I know you dont like hospitals, but she needs one. NOW." Jack nodded in agreement


	3. Like going to sleep

Kitty flutterd open her eyes and squinted in the bright light. Her mouth felt like cotton and her throat seared as she tried to swallow the cotton away. Something cool and wet hit her lips. She swallowd the chip of ice and opened her eyes fully. Hovering above her was Davyn. His gray strmy eyes were a soft comfort.

"Hey, pussycat." he whispered kissing her cheek, "How ya' feeling? Took a pretty risky shot back there."

Kitty gave him a puzzled look and tried to speak. Her voice came out in a series of croaks. Davyn slipped her a few more ice chips before she tried again.

"What?" she croaked, "I- I dont remember what i did." He stopped petting her hand.

"Wait. What's the last thing you remember?" he asked tensely.

"Walking to work Thursday. And going to the airport, but after that it was like i feel asleep. Everything got fuzzy and dark. Like i didnt have control of me. Did i get hit by a car or, or sumthin?" Kitty begged to know.

Davyn shook his ash blonde head, "No, pussycat. Where'd you say you grew up again?"

"Right here, in Cardiff. Dav what the hell is going on!" she demanded.

"I have to make a phone call to Jack. Hang tight." he pulled out his mobile and walked away.

"Y'allo?" came the grogy american voice from the other line.

"Jack. Its Davyn. Kitty's awake but the last thing she remembers is the airport. She said it was like she wasent in control and everything was fuzzy. And she grew up right here in Cardiff. Are we sure we dont know where her records went?"

Earlier when looking for records on her no one in the entire hub could find them. Jack swore he gave them to Ianto but the welshman said he never got them.

He was in the lobby on his way to the lot where he'd parked. He needed to get back to the hubb. It was the only place that served coffee on a Friday and one am.

"Okay." Jack finally said. There was the squeak of bedsprings and a sigh or two. "You're sure? Absolutely positive?"

"Yessir."

"Alright. I'll see you in a few minutes."


End file.
